


I'm surrounded by idiots

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkward, Erections, Humor, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami gets home and as usual horny Aomine attacks him,but for some reason Kagami really doesn't want to have sex. Sadly,it is not that easy from escape a horny Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm surrounded by idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not English so sorry for the mistakes>

'I'm home!' said Kagami as he entered his apartment, he throw his big training bag onto the couch,and went to the bathroom. When he finished his business and step out from the bathroom, and a deep blue pair of eyes welcomed him.

'Hey baby tiger' said the owner of the beautiful eyes ' I missed you' then he pushed Kagami to the wall,and give him a passionate,long French kiss. The red haired was dozen from the kiss and he tired to escape,but other guy was quite aggressive and didn't let him go away. ' Don't think you can escape so easily, I was waiting you trough the whole day'

'S-stupid Ahomine! Let me go' said Kagami with a weak voice ,and swollen lips because of the heavy kissing. But Aomine was just standing in front of him, looking at Kagami like he is some kind of prize,with his deep ocean blue eyes and biting his lips. Kagami couldn't stand the view of him,he is just too..erotic,he looked away from him. Aomine put his hands around Kagami's head,so the red haired guy really couldn't move, the other teen was coming just closer than closer,and when they were just like a few centimeters apart Aomine looked deeply into Kagami's eyes.

'Don't tease me Taiga,with that look on your face.' said the blue haired,then he whispered into Kagami's right ear ' You are so beautiful' then he slowly licked into Kagami's burr.   
The red haired was moaning and breathing heavily,this just made the tanned teen wanting more and more.

'A-Aomine,please stop.' Kagami was begging him with broken breathing. He was looking at Aomine was dozen eyes,they were sparkling,his face and ears were red,his lips were swollen,even a little saliva was in his bottom lip's corner,probably it was from Aomine's greeting kiss.

The tall teen as an answer pushed Kagami's body to the wall,and started sucking his neck,leaving some bite mark. Kagami was moaning and trying to push the tanned him away,but Aomine was adamant. He was playing with his tongue on Kagami's neck, licking,licking then suddenly a bite.

'A-ahw' groaned Kagami with a very weak voice,he was trembling. It was music to Aomine's ears. 

Then the blue haired moved up to Kagami's chin, he started to suck it,and when he finally stopped a red mark was on its place. He kissed the place of the new mark,and looked at Kagami.Aomine's eyes were shining as well,but not like Kagami's. In those blue eyes there were satisfaction, playfulness,and thirst.

Aomine pushed his bottom part onto Kagami's showing him his erection. Kagami could feel his boyfriend huge erection on his thigh,and tried to hide his own one. But then Aomine started to move his hips up and down. Aomine's horn was closing up against Kagami's thigh,and the dark haired was just moving faster and faster. However both of them wearing pants Kagami could feel how big his lover horn is,and he couldn't hold back his neither.

'P-please,ahw. Aomine..' Kagami tired to beg him again, now Aomine took his erection away from the boy's thigh,and pushed into Kagami's horn too. It was good the wall was behind the red haired if it wasn't he sure would fall. ' Ah,not now,p-please Aomine,aah'

But Aomine was just moving up and down,pushing their cocks together 'Why,don't you want me this badly? You don't love me anymore?' asked the blue haired with a deep and sad voice.

'N-no,its not like that' Kagami was surprised,he tried to continue his words,but he couldn't hold back anymore 'I-if you won't stop I'm gonna..aah'

Then Aomine suddenly snuggled Kagami tightly,and again give him a French kiss,their tongues were in the others' mouth, he was biting Kagami lips. The red haired saliva just leak out from his mouth. While his bottom part was still moving fast up and down against Kagami's erection, they were very close to cum,and Kagami were breathing out into Aomine's face.  
'Our clothes will be dirty,ahh' said the red haired.

'Tch you were the one,who didn't want to do this in the bed naked,now you will jizz your pants,as a punishment' Aomine was close too,his speaking was jaggy.

'No,I'll,ahww! 'Then Kagami moaned,his voice was very high,he was about to cum. Kagami was scratching Aomine's back. 

'W-wait me too' was panting Aomine,he kissed Kagami again,and moving his cock against Kagami's erection, then the both of them kept their breath inside. Kagami got his nails into Aomie's back,and the blue haired pushed big last against his lover's horn.

They fell into the floor, they were wheezing heavily, Aomine climb on Kagami's chest,and hugged him.

'Why did you want me to stop so badly? You don't love me anymore?' asked Aomine with a soft voice, then he pushed his head into Kagami's chest. Now the red haired couldn't see his face ' If you don't love me anymore I don't think I can live..'

' Aomine-kun, I believe in that Kagami-kun said that because of me'

' KUROKO?!!' Aomine lift his head up from Kagami's chest. ' What the hell?!!'

' You idiot' said Kagami with a very red face' You just made Kuroko watch the whole thing, I can't believe it' he punched Aomine's head, and he was hiding his own face in his palms.

' I don't get it' said Aomine with a dumb look.

' Kagami-kun invited me,and I get here with him. I suppose you didn't realize me and you attacked Kagami-kun. He tried to stop you, but you were too...yourself.' said calmly Kuroko,he was sitting on the couch.

' Don't tell me you were sitting on the couch the whole time. Why didn't you said something you are here!' asked Aomine uncomprehendingly.

' Well, Kagami-kun's face and expressions were just too cute, I enjoyed it' said Kuroko with a slightly grin.

' I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!!' shouted Aomine.

' Ahw, I'm surrounded by idiot' sighed tiredly Kagami.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't belive I wrote this xD  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
